Retrace
by Lucitae
Summary: There is one who has always been with Vongola's cloud guardian. Let's retrace his foot steps and see what story he has to tell...


**Title:** Retrace  
**Characters:** Kukasabe Tetsuya, Hibari Kyouya, Hibird  
**Summary:** Character Study of Kukasabe Tetsuya  
**Notes:** Dedicated to the one and only Lulu (lulu-ichigo). Happy Birthday~  
**Disclaimer:** KHR? Not mine. After all I don't have the creativity to create such a plot.

* * *

**VI.**

"Remember the day we met?" he questioned, unknowingly out loud. Realizing, he sealed his lips, firmly pressing the top with the bottom, half expecting a glare in his direction. The words that broke the silence encouraged him to continue, a wry smile grew on the man with a pompadour's face. "It doesn't matter if you don't" a ghost of a whisper as he mused how nice it would be if the other did, but that was impossible, "because I do". Silly yet true.

**I.**

It was like any day, one in which clouds was abundant in that blue sky and the sun radiating heat and light, causing weird shadows on the walls of the alley. He couldn't remember the day or the month, just that it was afterschool and he had a straw between his teeth, chewing like always. Bored, with nothing else to help him kill time, his eyes caught sight of a prey. It was one of those pretty boys, the type that had everything: a pretty face, a delicate enough to pass off as a girl, a sissy. And the way the other held his chin infuriated him, such arrogance. What would be better than to instill some fear into such a brat?

"Hey you" he called out, pompadour pointing at the pretty boy. But his words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as the other continued to walk. Anger boiling in his stomach, he rose and spat out the straw to the side, head bobbing at his fellow members, indicating it was action time.

The group quickly caught up to the boy, the boy with the pompadour rounded to the front of the brat and stopped him in his tracks. "Hey! Are you deaf?" The other boy merely glared at him with eyes of steel. The boy in charge swallowed slightly, the other's eyes were filled with malice, warning any sane soul off, but he couldn't act cowardly in front of his crew, and thus reached over to pinch the pale boy's ears. Attempt was rendered futile when the hand slapped him away, eyes growing even firmer as lips parted to reveal the two perfect rows of teeth, "don't touch me or I'll bite you to death."

Out of anger, so it seemed, one of his subordinates leaped out and grabbed the boy's thin pale wrist, "How dare you treat our boss like this?" he demanded. Before the leader could make sense of the situation, his subordinate was knocked aside, sent flying into the wall, and like magic two steel weapons appeared in the frail looking boy's hands. Ah crap. The other was armed. But so what? He had more members. Ad when the sight of his member's tooth on the ground, probably nocked loose from the impact, hell broke loose as everyone flung themselves towards the brat, hoping to lay hands on him first.

Was it half an hour? Or a few minutes later? He couldn't make sense of time anymore, the throbbing sensation in his brain prevented any thoughts from forming. Even breathing was difficult, probably a fractured rib… hopefully it didn't puncture his lung. He turned his head slowly, enough so that he could make sense of the situation. Only one man was standing. A man who's hand laid leisurely to his sides, coiled in his grasp was a traditional weapon, blunt yet violent, with whose blood trickling down the side? It wasn't one of his men who was standing. Amazing really. And with another glance, the man had left.

Chuckles slipped his mouth. What the hell was he doing lying here? What the hell was he doing going around and believing himself to be the strongest? What was he trying to accomplish by wasting his life?

**II.**

It was after a few days that he had gone to find the 'pretty boy' again. Being fully taught the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' and finding out that the boy was a school mate, he sought him out. The boy's name was HIbari Kyouya, known for his looks and his uncaring personality. He didn't care about what the toher was infamous for, and got onto all fours when he found the other, bowing till his head (well his hair since it was so long) touched the ground: "Hibari-san! Please allow me, Kukasabe Tetsuya, to become your disciple." But the only words that reached his ears were: "Get out of my sight, herbivore," and the crisp footsteps that meant the other had walked into the distance.

Yet day after day he saught the other out. Not giving up to the extent that puzzled the entire group. But he categorized it as improvement when he started to be able to map out HIbari's daily schedule. The other seemed to be attached to the roof, usually taking a short nap during lunch breaks, sometimes even skipping classes. Teachers didn't seem to mind since he was a brilliant student with full marks every exam. He smiled happily and saw it as improvement when the other had stop hurling his threats and tonfas at him. Probably because he had learned to just stand at the side and be quiet. The other seemed to prefer solitary action and peace as well. Kind of like a grumpy old man.

It had been a few months or so when the principal approached Hibari asking him if he would like to be part of the disciplinary committee. Simply just because his grades qualitfied him for the job. The principal was rejected, probably because Hibari-san found no interest in the task. But that didn't stop Tetsuya from speaking to the prefect candidate that afternoon. "Hibari-san, I believe the principle's offer suits you" once again replied with silence, like always. Something Kukasabe would quietly wonder if the other was ignoring him, probably was the case.

"See it in this way: you'll have more free time. You can keep peace and order… something you enjoy right?" but there was something about Hibari's posture and the glint in his eyes that seemed to signify, Tetsuya's words had caught the other's attention. Thus he continued. It wasn't till a few days later when he principal had approached him and told him he was appointed by the prefect to be his assistant. He then gleefully concluded that he had been accepted by the 'pretty boy'. Finally.

**III.**

Hence, from that point forward, days seemed to fall into a kind of routinely fashion. The prefect was always the first one to school, he was always the second. The other never ceased to amaze him. It took one day to claim the reception room, more efficient than any club in existence. As intelligent as the other was no one dared to not attend classes, except for him. Testuya often found him lazing on the couch, sound asleep. The first time he didn't find Hibari on the couch, he thought he boy had finally gone to class. But that wasn't the case since he was nowhere to be found in the classroom (they had same class). Later, venturing up to the roof, he found the prefect there: eyes closed, hair damp from the heat, pale face illuminated by the sun, the jacket splayed beneath him. The boy with a pompadour found his lips curving upwards, forming a smile. The other seemed to be at peace like this, who knew he was actually a monster beneath all that? And so he chose to lean against the wall, seeking refuge in the shadows as he watched the boy he chose to follow sleep the afternoon away.

Of course, sometimes working under him was quite tough. He wouldn't harm people with words since Hibari wasn't a man of words. But his steel weapons stayed sharp and lethal as they had been on the first day. He had to rescue a few classmates from the prefect's wrath. After the first few lessons of 'no crowding', Tetsuya took over to handle crowds, he didn't want his schoolmates to be injured by the mere whim of the other. The prefect ruled with terror, but as long as you cleared out and didn't group up, you could stay safe and alive. Sometimes Tetsuya would catch himself staring at the strength in each blow those frail looking arms delivered and admire that, wondering if he had some hate he couldn't let go of that caused him to be like this. But that didn't matter.

**IV.**

There was a point in time when students' teeth started to get knocked out. He feared for the prefect. If he ended up with a mouth missing of teeth, the boy with the pompadour might weep. But it was then had he finally realized why the other would take on the role of the prefect, why the adults even trusted him to such a duty. It was the first time he had seen such anger light up in the other's eyes, all fired up to protect the citizens of his beloved city, the students of his endearing school. And so his respect for Hibari Kyouya grew once more, if it was possible.

Hibari Kyouya then went missing. Kukasabe Tetsuya knew, deep inside that the prefect was probably getting to the bottom of the case. Even though he, first handedly, understood the strength of the boy he still found himself pacing the room. It wasn't that he doubted the pretty boy's ability but rather worried about the ability of the enemies. And he had the right to be worried, as he lately found out. The boy he persued had passed out cold, body holding so many injuries it was a wonder he was still alive. He had th right to be worried when he saw the other unseal his eyelids and reveal his cold, grey eyes… he had the right to be worried when he saw a strange light shine within those eyes, something which he could only identify as hatred. He smiled thinly to greet his prefect, wondering who had injected such feelings into this boy.

Once the other was better, Tetsuya had half expected Hibari to go on a rampage. He was like a child in that sense… throwing tantrums when the world didn't go his way, but much more violent. Like deadly and much more beautiful child, which just made him even scarier. But the other didn't. and it wasn't until he entered the committee room did he understand why. There, a canary he had seen for the first time in his life was perched on Hibari Kyouya's index finger. He didn't know what was to be surprised about. The fact that Hibari Kyouya would allow this ball shaped, yellow fluff to rest on his finger or the fact that the yellow bird wasn't afraid of the other like the rest of the human population. Or perhaps the most shocking thing was the expression the prefect wore, edges of his lips curved up, an awkward smile but a smile nonetheless. Perhaps all along he was just lonely and misunderstood. Tetsuya slipped out quietly, hoping to preserve such an expression for a longer period of time. He swore, that day that was forever etched into his memory, to be HIbari Kyouya's companion… a friend… to never abandon him and perhaps help the boy smile a bit more, because it was worth it, because all humans deserved happiness, violent boys included.

**V.**

He didn't know when it started but they seemed to become more and more involved with dame Tsuna, perhaps due to the baby that suddenly started appearing with the brunette, outrageous costumes included. He thought it would be a nice change for the prefect. One shouldn't judge a book by its cover or set up firm guidelines because one knew nothing at all, what he had learned a long time ago when he encountered the boy standing in front of him, jacket flapping majestically with a yellow canary on his shoulder. But Hibari Kyouya had drawn closer to the bunch, even if he denied constantly, it was the truth. The skylark wouldn't continue a lone wolf life, not with this pack around. For that he was grateful, Sawada Tsunayosho wasn't as dame as people thought he was but quite the opposite. He had hidden leadership and potential that started to emerge throughout the years, slowly earning his respect. His prefect then became Vongola's cloud guardian, growing taller yet still staying lean. One year he traded his jacket in for a suit. No one could stop him, Kukasabe Tetsuya didn't bother.. just quietly supported behind the scenes; informing him of situations, collecting information, finishing off paperwork so the tonfa wielder could get some rest. They were a pair, as he liked to think… it seemed like he had gained the other's trust enough to separate the load like this. The skylark being the strongest constantly sent out for hard tasks while he stayed behind to collect information about security and other things.

Things stayed like this for years, and even up till today as he was heading over to meet the former prefect. Hiking up the grassy hill and careful to not trample flowers, it was the perfect spot for a nice nap, grass was a much softer place to sleep than the roof of course. After a few more steps, he stopped in front of Hibari Kyouya. "Report: the anhillation of Esposito was successful, thereafter, enemies have either laid low or joined our side. We've been keeping them under surveillance, so far nothing yet. Perhaps a calm before the storm," he added softly, smiling wryly as he finished his report and bowed deeply, pompadour touching the stone tablet.

**VII.**

Looking around it really was a suitable place. He half expected the cloud guardian to lie amongst the grass, just dozing away in his suit and tie. And he was, just a few feet under ground. Knees weakened as he fell to the ground. It's been a few month already. Seemed like someone else had remembered, indicating that Hibari Kyouya hadn't lived an entirely lonely life, a fresh white rose lying across the epitaph. The other had died a death worth his objective. For someone aiming to be the strongest, as time passes there is bound to be someone to surpass him. Of course it was hard to believe but he had seen the corpse, resting as if he was going to rise again but a clear bullet wound at the side of his head prevented that from happening.

Even if the other was asleep eternally, he would still follow the other's will… never spoken aloud but demonstrated through actions: the security of the Vongola. After all the skylark had died for such a cause. Sniffling and using an arm to wipe away his tears, he took a comb and smoothed back his hair. Over the years his hair style had not changed and remained a pompadour for one reason: to contstantly remind him why he was following Hibari Kyouya and the wrong life he was living before he met the skylark. Head still bowing, he lifted it when he was startled by the yellow canary hop off his shoulder. "Hibird…?" questioning the bird's activity and silenced himself when the bird bowed it's head. Even his pet was struck with grief as shown by the ragged feathers that grew in splotches; not completely covering it's formerly round body. Tetsuya rose to his feet and then bowed ninety degrees to the bird perched on the stone tablet, for it was closing it's eyes for the one last time. "Thank you" he whispered before leaving the two alone to remember past memories.

**End.**

****Comments are forever welcome.


End file.
